Usuário Discussão:Rei Julian
Bom dia queridos e queridas, gostaria de discutir aqui o que eu acho ser o maior golpe da atualidade: o mercado imobiliário. Quem aqui nunca ouviu frases feitas como "imóvel sempre valoriza", "compre agora ou não compre nunca mais", "parcelinhas que cabem no seu bolso" ? Aparentemente todo mundo já ouviu ou conhece alguém que investe em imóveis com o objetivo de fazer dinheiro, mas será que é assim tão fácil quanto os corretores e a própria mídia dizem ? O mercado imobiliário hoje não passa de um jogo, imóveis não são mais para se morar neles, são pequenos, caros, distantes e mal feitos, são para deixar parados especulando, e como todo jogo ele vem com seus riscos, o risco está justamente em comprar algo que você não precisa, pagando mais do que vale por isso, quando isso acontece você pode estar ingressando na camada de baixo de uma pirâmide e vai querer que ela continue até você realizar o seu "suado" lucro, mas e se ela desabar antes disso ? E se as pessoas não estiverem mais dispostas ou simplesmente não tiverem renda para essas tais "parcelinhas que cabem no bolso" ? Muito se fala sobre as Bolhas Imobiliárias que estão ocorrendo em outros países e a mídia dita tradicional brasileira é unãnime em dizer que isso nunca aconteceria aqui no Brasil, apenas ouvindo a parte comprada e seus representantes, sempre dizendo que estamos "300% preparados" e groselhas do tipo, mas será que estamos mesmo tão preparados como esses doutos senhores falam ? Somos mesmo melhores que países europeus (Espanha, Portugal, Irlanda), asiáticos (China, Japão) ou da América do Norte (EUA) ? Só para citar os países com bolhas conhecidas e seus sérios problemas no mercado imobiliário ? Em Portugal os preços caem já faz alguns anos e até hoje eles negam a Bolha deles, será essa "cegueira" da mídia uma herança ? Segundo consta o problema surgiu aqui no Brasil em 2008, quando o governo acabou com a rentabilidade das Rendas Fixas, obrigando os coitados dos especuladores a procurar outro lugar para pôr o seu dinheiro e como nos demais países, o pessoal acabou escolhendo os imóveis, pos estavam muito baratos na época. A idéia era simples: compro na planta, pago pouco por ele, de 10 a 20% do valor, depois repasso nas chaves para alguém, compro outros na planta para continuar o ciclo e faço disso um novo estilo de vida sem precisar trabalhar. EURECA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! As construtoras, vendo esse interesse todo em comprar imóveis, começaram a comprar terrenos e a construir como retardadas e o interesse do povão só aumentava, primeiro foram os que tinham dinheiro, depois vieram os que não tinham dinheiro mas que queriam aproveitar o oba-oba, afinal, as parcelinhas cabiam no bolso durante a construção e era só vender antes das chaves. Chegamos a 2009, o interesse era tremendo, não havia terrenos, mão-de-obra ou materiais suficientes para tamanha demanda, o preço dos imóveis subia todo mês, dando a idéia que a valorização ocorreria na base dos 30% a.a., comprava-se terrenos e material, contratava-se mão-de-obra a qualquer custo, qualquer panfletinho escancarava as palavras EXCELENTE INVESTIMENTO, afinal, os especuladores estavam comprando qualquer coisa, seja pequeno, mal localizado, caro ou mal feito, não importava, desde que fosse prometido a eles os 30% a.a., imóvel não era mais um lugar para se morar, isso virou um objetivo secundário, era um lugar para comprar e deixar parado valorizando. Nesse ambiente novas construtoras surgiram, muita gente passou a contruir por conta, muita gente ingressou no mercado como corretores (alguma coincidência com o caso da Espanha ?), o problema maior é que mais de 90% desses novos imóveis caírma nas mãos de especuladores e sabemos que eles iriam devolvê-los ao mercado, isso gera o chamado Shadow Inventory, algo difícil de contabilizar, as reportagens dizem que as construtoras hoje têm estoque para 2 anos, mas não contabilizam o que está na mão dos especuladores, que deve ser bem maior que isso, não é a toa que insistem nas reportagens sobre "valorização", isso só serve para que os especuladores se abstenham de colocar os seus à venda, reduzindo a concorrência enquanto as construtoras praticam seus descontos e tentam vender seus altos estoques. Chegamos a 2010, o pessoal que entrou no topo da pirãmide começou a realizar seu lucro, como era de se esperar pipocavam "reportagens" na mídia mostrando filas de interessados madrugando na frende de stands para comprar os seus, loucura total, muita gente fez dinheiro as às custas dos outros, muiat gente garantia que assim seria para sempre. Chegamos a meados de 2011, alguma coisa aconteceu, os índices mostram em agosto queda nas vendas, o pessoal acha que é só passageiro e tem gente que continua comprando mesmo com os preços nas alturas. Em 2012, a alfinetada final, o mercado trava, as construtoras sofrem e reduzem em até 40% os lançamentos e começam a praticar sdescontos or baixo dos panos de até 30%, bem quando o pessoal que comprou em 2010 pensava em vender e realziar seu lucro. O governo realiza uma série de intervenções, várias vezes baixando os juros dos bancos públicos, aumentando para 35 anos o prazo para financiamente, e nada, os anúncios de "vende-de" batem recordes de quantidade na internet, imobiliárias já falam que é normal um imóvel ficar 1 ano parado antes de vender (coisa impensável 1 ano antes), 2012 é um ano para se esquecer. O índice querido do mercado, o FIPE-ZAP, que até então demostrava que a valorização iria seguir infinitamente, já começa a dar sinais de cansaço e ja fala em valorização pela inflação, o que já é um tapa na cara dos especuladores, pois imóvel dá muitos gastos, se for para dar o que a inlfação (oficial) diz, e melhor deixar na poupança pois lá não tem gastos ou impostos. Aproveitando-se para deixar bem claro, e isso nem o criador do índice esconde, mas a mídia tradicional nunca menciona, que esse índice é composto apenas pelos "asking prices", ou seja, pelo que o povo pede pelos imóveis na internet (no site do Zap Imóveis), portanto qualquer um pode ir lá pedir R$ 1 milhão por uma quitinete, mas se a vender por 1/10 disso (R$ 100 mil) o índice não vai registrar o fato, então é um índice, pelo menos, muito tendencioso, muito fácil de ser manipulado e vários colegas já encontraram o mesmo imóvel sendo oferecido neste site em vários anúncios por diversas imobiliárias com preços difernetes, sendo que há até erros de metragens entre eles, duvidamos que o sistema que efetua os cálculos consiga filtrar tudo isso, por isso e por tudo o mais que em muitos blogs da internet esse índice é carinhosamente chamado de "FINGE-ZAP".. Voltando a 2012, o governo bate o pé dizendo que o PIB ia subir 4% em 2012 e o Ministo zomba de órgãos internacionais que diziam que ficaria em 1,5%, dizendo que "esse número era uma piada", mas o PIB termina menor que essa projeção mais pessimista, estamos oficialmente "no território do piada", segundo o comentarista Macaco Simão "O governo caiu com o Mantega para baixo". Agora estamos em 2013, quase março, nada mudou, a construção demite a olhos vistos, simplesmente por que os prédios de 2010 vão sendo entregues e como não há mais lançamentos em quantidade esse pessoal fica sem ter o que fazer, construtoras não vivem de vento, como qualquer empresa elea vivem de resultados positivos e é aí que você, consumidor, entra. O assédio dos corretores é total, eles estão em qualquer lugar, nos semáforos, em bancos, nas casas noturnas, ligam, mandam e-Mail com as mais novas "oportunidades" do mercado, já não falam mais tanto em investimento, bem diferente de 2008 a 2011, quem aqui não ligou para um deles fazendo uma contra proposta menor e foi chamado de pobre ? Ou eles simplesmente nem retornaram a ligação ? Um deles chegou a me dizer para que eu continuasse no aluguel, pois eu não tinha "perfil de proprietário", eu achei isso vexatório, eu tinha renda, só não ia pagar todo o absurdo que estavam cobrando, inclusive o apto ainda está lá, fechado, encalhado, mofando e por conta de 2 outros mais baratos que apareceram no mesmo prédio o preço pedido por ele já caiu 30%, por mais incrível que pareça, aparentemente esse conselho do corretor foi a coisa mais valiosa que me ocorreu naquela época. Bem queridos, se querem mesmo brincar d einvestidor de fim-de-semana e embarcar nessa, saibam que não está fácil vender imóvel hoje em dia e proliferam na internet reclamações e histórias de gente que pagou um valor e agora a construtora está (tentando) vendendo por menos e que isso acabou com o investimento deles, é claro que elas seguraran isso enquanto puderam, mas entre sobreviverem e deixa ro pessoal que comprou antes irado, é claro que vão optar pela sobrevivência delas e agora além de concorrer com os demais especuladores agora eles têm essa "consorrência desleal" das construtoras, aí é GAME OVER. Aí vocês vão me perguntar o que fazer se já entrou nessa ? Eu digo que muita gente prefere ir pagando e depois que receber o imóvel eles colocam um piso e imóveis meia boca e alugam, mas até isso está complicado pois muitos que alugavam caíram nessa de "aluguel é dinheiro jgado fora" (bobagem, os próprios bancos alugam tudo), compraram seus bolhudinhos e hoje pagam "aluguel" pro banco e com esse excesso de entregas já tem muita gente colocando imóvel como 1ª ocupação, basta dar uma olhada na internet. Se ele ainda está na planta, eu verificaria a situação e pensaria seriamente em devolver o imóvel, pois depois que ele for entregue os gastos só pioram a situação, mesmo que a construtora tenda a ficar com quase os 20% já pagos nele. Não tem jeito, muito da "valorização" se deu pela corrida do pessoal e falta de preparo das construtoras, então assim que essa demanda especulativa sumisse (ago/2011) elas iam ter sérios problemas, eu continuo no aluguel, aproveito para poupar, vou aguardar passar a Copa e essa bogabem de que vão criar infraestrutura que vai ficar como hernaça nas cidades, bobagem, não vão fazer nada, o máximo que via ter é feriando facultativo em dias de jogos, enquanto isso mantenho-me antenado sobre as notícias lendo o blog www.bolhaimobiliaria.com lá o pessoal é fera e entende das coisas, afinal, oq ue é esperar mais 1 anos e meio a ter que ficar 35 anos preso a um financiamento sem sentido de um imóvel que não vale mais o que você está pagando nele ?. Então cuidado, pense bem antes de entrar nessa, não adianta nenhum parente ou "amigo" corretor vir dizendo que é uma boa, isso aí não passa de uma pirâmide, de um esquema ponzi se assim preferirem, mas que já está dando sinais de que não vai resistir assim por muito tempo e quando tivermos a falência de uma ou duas grandes o mercado entrará em pãnico e tenderá a se normalizar, lembrando-se de um anúncio que recebi pela internet semana passada, de uma dessas grandes construtoras, lançando aptos em uma cidade do interior de São Paulo por R$ 98k, creio que eles já acordaram para a situação, estão parando de esperar (mais) ajuda do governo e estão começando a praticar preços mais compatíveis com um mercado saudável, sendo que há um ano eles pediriam bem mais por um apto desses (mas não venderiam).